free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elves
Elves are a new RP group created by Sheonna Silentrealm. Inspiration was taken from various other RP groups, and then there are also other things created in order to solve issues that other RP groups had. Ranks Beliefs The Elves believe that all of their ancestors go to Elf Haven in the afterlife, becoming one of the Ingole and guide them through their lives through signs, omens and prophecies. The Ingole can travel through the skies to other Realms of the Afterlife, and are able to speak to the creatures in those realms in order to send omens and prophecies in the form of dreams, spirit animals,or any form that is needed to deliver any message to the recipient, which is often the Shaman. Elf Code # Assault on another Clan member will result in serious consequences, whether it be imprisonment, being stripped of your rank, or being exiled from the Clan. # Respect nature; unless it is an enemy, only kill what you intend to eat. # Protect the Clan and its hunting grounds. # Claiming to have any supernatural abilities without being a Shaman, Medic or Royal is illegal and will result in any consequence determined by the leader. While wizards do use magic in duels or games, that does not count as any supernatural ability or power. Anything further than that is illegal. # Only the High Elf/King/Queen can declare war on any group unless. An heir can only declare war if the leader(s) of the Clan has been gone for a month. Those are the only members who have that power. # Hacking the Clan (as in deleting all members or a large number of them) is forbidden and results in an automatic order to assassinate the culprit and kill them on sight, without hesitation. # There can be more than one heir, should the heir that is in line for the place as High Elf leaves, or if the person who is in line has married the second heir, meaning that person will be King or Queen of the Clan alongside the other. # Attacking without orders from the Clan leaders, or attacking anything that has not been deemed a threat by the Royals is prohibited. # Helping someone from outside of the Clan is prohibited if it will cause harm to the Clan. This includes giving any inside information, helping them hunt in our hunting grounds, or taking their side in a conflict. # All who are in any Elf Clan must follow our Code and way of life. Those who refuse to do so have no place in the RP, and will be exiled from all Clans. Their name will be added to an alphabetical list of banned/exiled persons, with the reason being “Refusal to follow code/way of life”. #For an Elf Clan to be considered a true Elf Clan, they must have one High Elf or two leaders (the King and Queen). Also, the Clan must be named after a location that describes the location of that Clan's territory, in order to prevent an overpopulation of Clans (Ex: Elves of SnowHill, Elves of the Southern Wilds, etc). If an elf Clan has too many leaders or is named incorrectly, they are not considered an Elf Clan at all. Elf Territory Elves do claim territory, but they defend it differently than Clans or Packs do. Elf territory consists of any resources that the Clan wants or needs, such as a place to hunt, farm, rivers, and many other things. Elves allow anyone to pass through their territory if they are not a declared enemy. If a declared enemy is caught in their territory, they will be chased out. Names Elves can choose to have an Elven name just like cats and wolves have Clan/Pack names (whether it is chosen by themselves or given to them by their leader or parent), but it is not as important for them to be called by it. It is custom that only those close to you call you by your Elven name as it shows friendship or kinship.